Armwrestle Renichi
by Dwp06
Summary: Ichigo and renji realize they have feelings for eachother. Characters belong to tite kubo. First fan fiction posted on here :D hope you like it


Armwrestle

_How long have I been…?_

"Renji…hello, Renji" Orihime smiled as she waved her hand in front of the red heads face

"Oh hey Orihime, is something wrong?" he snapped out of his daze

Orihime sat on the desk "we're going to chill at my house tonight for a while if you wanna come?"

"Emmmm I don't know I'm kinda…" he was stopped in his tracks by a set of arms round his neck

"RENJI!!!!" Rangiku had her arms wrapped tightly round his neck

"Renji please come" Orihime pleaded, "it'll be me, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro and Ichigo" she always liked being in the presence of her friends, it made her feel safe

Renji stopped trying to wrestle Rangiku of him, he heard that name that sent shivers down his spine "yea ok maybe I will come, I'm gunna head back to Urahara's and get changed, I hate these uniforms. I'll be round at yours about 6 Orihime"

Renji waved back as he walked out the door "I don't know why he hates them, I think there rather cute"

"You would Rangiku" Toshiro leant against the doorframe with a sexy smirk on his face

_I wonder what he was thinking about_

Toshiro looked at Orihime "don't worry about Renji he seems to be lost in his own thoughts at the minute, he'll be fine"

"I… how did you know I was thinking about Renji?"

"You had that look on your face, the look you had when you were worried about Rangiku"

Orihime smiled "well I'm heading home to tidy and get ready, I'll see you guys later" she walked out the door

…

Ichigo turned onto his side looking at his clock. _5.30pm I have to head to Orihime's soon, _He stood up and walked over to his closet.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo felt a warm present behind him and saw too hands planted on the wall at either side of his head. He turned round to face a large red headed figure, at that moment there gaze hit each other. Ichigo stepped back so his back was up against the wall. Renji hit the ground with a thud

Ichigo looked up to see a large hole in his wall "Idiot!" He jumped out into his shinigami form and discarded of the hollow.

…

Orihime was dancing around her kitchen while she was tidying, her phone rang

"Hey Orihime, its Ichigo, Renji ran into a Hollow and got himself beat up so we might be a bit late"

Orihime worried a bit "ok send him a hug from me"

"Uhhh ok, oh and Orihime don't worry, Renji's a strong guy he'll be fine, see you later" Ichigo put down the phone

…

Renji had woke up and was leaning against the wall "a strong guy huh? And there's me going and thinking that you thought I was a weakling"

Ichigo lunged at him slamming his hands on the wall at either side of Renji's head "What did you think you where doing getting yourself beat up like that!?!"

They where so close he could feel Ichigo breathing. Renji looked him up and down realizing Ichigo was back in his own body and still not wearing anything other than his boxer's, Renji smirked "worried?"

"What!?! Are you kidding me why would I be worried? Why did you lead the hollow here anyway?" Ichigo walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes

_Dammit Ichigo why do you have to be so hot! _

"Helloooooooo" Ichigo looked at Renji with a puzzled look

"O yea emmmm, no I didn't lead it here I got the message through that there was a Hollow and I was nearby"

"Ok well we better get going it's half 6" Ichigo walked out the door, he looked back at Renji and smiled "thanks, for protecting me back there"

Renji couldn't help but stare at that perfect mouth "yea no problem, umm listen I'll see you at Orihime's I need to go and get back into my gigai"

"Alright, laters" Ichigo walked out the door and headed over to Orihime's

"Ichigo, I'm glad you're finally here, make yourself at home" Orihime hugged Ichigo

He smiled and walked into the living room, as he did he got attacked "Hiiiiiii Ichigo"

"Uhhh Rangiku hi, could you get of me before you poke my eye out with those things, Orihime is it ok if I a drink"

"Yea sure go ahead" Ichigo got up and headed into the kitchen as Renji appeared in the front door

He walked into the living room then sneaked into the kitchen since Ichigo had his back to the door

"So you got here without getting beat up again" Ichigo smiled as he turned around to see Renji frown

Renji leant over the bench leaning his chin on his hand, Ichigo came over and imitated him "Ichigo have an arm wrestle with me"

Ichigo looked at him a little surprised "What? Why?"

"Because I'm bored"

Ichigo smirked "alright"

He clenched Renji's hand tightly "1…2…3…"

Just as he was about to say go Renji leant over pulling Ichigo's hand so it pulled Ichigo closer to him, he kissed him gently. Ichigo pulled back quickly, shocked at what had just happened. _Damn he didn't react well to that. _

Renji went to walk out of the kitchen when Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a kiss "I didn't say you could leave!"

Renji smirked as he deepened the kiss pinning Ichigo against the wall

Orihime and Rangiku walked in wondering where the guys had got to, Rangiku screeched with excitement while Orihime just giggled

"So this is what's been on their minds"


End file.
